


Bad At Love

by peachesnclem



Category: Original Work
Genre: "I'm not gay", "but you're not straight either", Multi, angsty, i doubt anyone will read this but it's an clusterfuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnclem/pseuds/peachesnclem





	Bad At Love

"Fuck you," Faith says, shoving Jonathan away. He grabs her arm, pleading with her but she shrugs him off and walks away from school. ' _You've still got class.'_ The voice inside her head tells her but she just replies by telling it to shut the fuck up.

Faith Connor was your normal 'emo' teen, except it was deeper than that.

She has schizophrenia but everyone around her tells her it's just anxiety and depression, you can cure it. 

She sees her dead best friend appear beside her, "he doesn't deserve you. He doesn't understand," she says, and Faith agrees, "Luna, why didn't I listen to you when you were alive?"

"Faith you were an idiot, you're still an idiot, but a better one."

Faith nods, before going to her usual spot on the cliff, sighing. "Fuck him," Luna says.

"Fuck him," Faith says in agreement.

* * *

 

She lays in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Did I do what was right? She asks herself.

"Of course," Luna says and Faith draws her attention to her, "Are you even real?"

"I am," Luna says but Faith's not sure that she believes her.

"You're not. You're not real, you're  _dead._ Yet I keep listening to you," Faith says, focusing her eyes on the ceiling once more that was oh so more interesting.

"Faith, you're a fucking idiot. I am real. See, you're the reason why I killed myself. You were too focused on yourself and your damn boyfriend to realize that you were hurting me. You're selfish Faith, you're a selfish asshole-"

"SHUT UP!" Faith screams and she can feel the vibrations under her feet as she throws a book at the ghost, attempting to hit her but it just phases through and hits that wall.

"Shutupshutupshutup," Faith says to herself, curling into a fetal position onto the bed and trembles. 

"You're weak Faith, no one will ever truly love you."

She cries and cries, the words echoing in her mind no matter how hard she tries to shut them up, they echo louder at her attempts.

She doesn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

She goes to school the next day, ignoring her boyfriend and her friend, Florence. She ignores everything, as it becomes a background noise to her. She does her work, she goes to the next period and the day goes on.

"You can't keep ignoring me," Luna says.

Faith does exactly that, ignore her.

"I'm the only friend that's stuck with you, even in death."

Faith continues walking, faster now as she clutches onto her stuff harder, breaking through the plastic on her binder.

She practically sprints to her classroom, slamming her stuff down onto her desk and sits there, everything becoming fuzzy as she can feel a migraine coming on. Fuck everything, she thinks, and does her work to the best of her ability.

* * *

 

"Do it."

Faith's talking to Luna again, and she stares down at the acetaminophen in her hand as she contemplates what she's doing before Luna interrupts her thought, "Just do it. Don't think."

She does, she takes all of them at once and swallows it down with water before continuing to dinner as if she didn't do that.

She throws up during dinner, not even making to to the bathroom and doesn't stop, and blood soon comes in and her family calls the hospital immediately, terrified at the sight they saw.

Faith chuckled to herself mentally, their precious daughter dying before their eyes in this messed up family. She can see the headlines now, 'Connor family crumples and their money and power falls as their only child commits suicide.'

That's before she blacks out, feeling peace.

It's like the calm before the storm, being in the eye of the hurricane.

 


End file.
